the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 March 2018
00:12:02 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 00:12:10 Hey MCR! O/ 00:12:32 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 00:12:58 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 00:13:08 o/ 00:13:29 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 00:18:19 A new server has begun. 00:18:24 Not ready for the public though 00:18:51 Might I ask the name? 00:19:15 It's a new Doki Doki Literature Club Wiki server. 00:19:27 Oh, right. 00:21:40 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:21:55 Are you involved in it @Korra? 00:21:57 And why? 00:21:59 Welcome, Q. 00:21:59 It's almost ready for everyone else to come. 00:22:06 Yes, I am. 00:22:26 Erm, some things happened at the one old that involved every staff member either being demoted or leaving. 00:24:01 And the other one is no longer affiliated with the wiki. 00:24:06 Hey Q! O/ 00:27:57 The wiki on Fandom? 00:28:35 Yeah. 00:36:03 Ty a - Today at 6:14 PM 00:36:03 happy mother's day @Ransom 00:36:04 Lol. 00:41:16 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 00:41:40 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 00:59:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:59:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:08:02 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:10:27 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 01:25:50 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 01:26:39 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 01:26:41 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 01:27:32 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 01:27:34 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 01:29:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:05:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:06:01 Hi Syde! 02:06:03 Welcome, MechQueste. 02:06:06 Welcome, SlendyBot. 02:17:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:17:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:17:47 Welcome, SlendyBot. 02:17:49 who is the demon 02:17:57 I see you are new to TDL. 02:17:57 Enjoy your stay here, SlendyBot. 02:18:01 Xeren @Meh 02:18:07 *Mech 02:18:17 I would use Syde BOT, but I have to wait until my PC is replaced, since Ruby won't install. 03:06 . 03:06 kk 03:06 Forward, to victory, for Glorious Beloved Leader Comrade TheKorraFanatic. 03:06 well ok 03:07 metal tech with a casual teacher is the worst' 03:12 Hey Guys 03:12 hello 03:13 Welcome, D for dora chan. 03:14 Ouch. 03:16 Bring Syde BOT. 03:17 Done. 04:12 Nope! 04:13 gtg to bed 04:13 o/ 04:13 Night Mess! o/ 04:13 kora she's going to bed too 04:13 now's your chance 04:13 Aiiiii. <3 04:13 < 3 04:13 Gn Messenger of Kevin 04:13 gn people o/ 04:15 Good night Hart New Bob in advance. :p 04:16 Well, Syde do you are good in CSS? 04:16 You are good in CSS* 04:20 Yes. 04:21 Test. 04:21 test 04:23 Pass. 04:23 pass 04:23 Nice. 04:23 nice 04:23 If its a math test. Then fail :p 04:24 kuckoo pm 04:24 Okay 04:25 syde 04:27 Yes? 04:27 discord 04:28 Okay. 05:03 no 05:04 stop 05:04 raahh 05:04 Hey! o/ 09:09 o/ 09:47 Hey Hames! o/ 09:48 sup 09:49 The top of the PC screen. 09:49 u are on pc then 09:49 o/ 09:50 Yeah. 10:09 Bye! o/ 10:10 o/ 12:34:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 12:34:33 Welcome, SlendyBot. 12:50:57 Why is everyone dead? 12:51:02 And where is Aii? (thinking) 12:51:31 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:31 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 12:51:31 !updatelogs 12:52:09 everyone is dead because there is nothing interesting to talk about 12:52:23 Alright. 12:52:26 Let's discuss Aii then. 12:52:30 Nope 12:52:42 let's discuss 6f if you're gonna discuss Aii 12:53:25 Nope! 12:53:29 Yep! 12:53:35 Nope! 12:54:09 Yep! (silly) 12:54:25 No! 12:56:50 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 12:57:21 Aii! o/ 12:57:29 Hello! ^^ 12:57:34 hey AD (Robin) 12:57:35 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 12:57:43 About time you showed up. > . > 12:57:48 < . < 12:59:18 How are you? > . > 13:00:37 Was feeling quite sick, but I am feeling rather better now. < . < 13:00:38 You? 13:01:20 Test. 13:01:50 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:02:17 I'm fine. 13:02:17 Feeling any better yet? 13:03:11 Yeah, feeling rather better than before. I was feeling pretty bad since all day. > . > 13:03:54 That's sad. :[[]]( 13:03:58 Hope you feel better soon. 13:04:01 Yep. >:c 13:05:11 >::::::C 13:05:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:06:37 . 13:06:42 . 13:06:55 KKKK. 13:07:37 KKKKK. 13:08:55 No! >:C 13:09:36 Yes. >:c 13:11:06 No! ; - ; 13:11:34 Yes! >:C 13:12:13 ; - ; 13:12:22 !updatelogs 13:12:22 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~42 to log page). 13:12:29 Why are you so slow?? 13:15:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:15:25 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:19:19 It is now just you and me. 13:19:20 Sad. 13:19:28 sThat's not bad. 13:19:36 sKKKK. : p 13:19:58 sKKKKK. :P 13:20:05 sThis is like our DM, but with Slendy. 13:20:16 sIndeed. 13:21:11 (think) 13:22:40 For the first time in the history of this page, Q has an avatar. 13:22:42 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Staff?oldid=89308 13:23:41 Of Jin at that. < 3 13:24:00 Nope! 13:24:10 > . > 13:24:30 > . > 13:24:30 < . < 13:24:58 >>> . >>> 13:25:17 >>>> . >>>> 13:25:46 >>>>> . >>>>> 13:25:55 <<<<<<< . <<<<< 13:26:56 KKKK, let's not do this here, lol. 13:27:06 Indeed. : p 13:27:14 It would get spammy. 13:29:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 13:32:44 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:33:15 Oh, good. That worked. 13:33:38 I had no clue how to bring him back since he's now a ruby bot and I don't even know what I did, lol. 13:34:00 Good. 13:34:02 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:34:09 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:34:53 Good. 13:35:15 INdeed. 13:35:17 * Indeed 13:35:17 !seenon 13:35:18 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 13:35:19 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 13:35:19 !tellon 13:35:21 TRue. 13:35:40 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 13:35:58 Hello Gus 13:36:05 Hello, Gus! 13:36:06 lol 13:36:07 Welcome, Gus. 13:36:10 Welcome, D for dora chan. 13:37:15 !tell Qstlijku Welcome. 13:37:15 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Qstlijku that the next time I see them. 13:41:34 Ah. 13:41:45 This is what my new bio for the staff page will say. 13:42:16 "I am a member. I love to chat and help users out." 13:42:16 100% original. 13:42:26 >>>> . >>>> 13:42:31 I am no good at bios, okay. >:C 13:42:37 No! 13:42:40 It's good! 13:42:42 Idk what to say! >>>> . >>>> 13:42:47 Suuure. > . > 13:42:51 Dubious. 13:42:55 I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have tried to steal it if it was bad. 13:43:03 Very dubious. 13:52:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:54:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:56:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:58:41 !updatelogs 13:58:41 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 14:05:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:05:17 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:05:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:07:10 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 14:57:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:57:37 I see Slendy is alive again. 14:57:57 True. 14:58:47 !tell Messenger of Heaven I told you I would take drastic measures ;) 14:59:07 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 14:59:07 !tellon 14:59:09 !seenon 14:59:09 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 14:59:22 !tell Messenger of Heaven I told you I would take drastic measures ;) 14:59:22 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Messenger that the next time I see them. 14:59:31 !tell Messenger_of_Heaven I told you I would take drastic measures 14:59:31 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Messenger of Heaven that the next time I see them. 14:59:38 wait I forgot the winky face 14:59:44 !untell messenger of heaven 14:59:44 Alex.sapre: I've deleted your message to messenger of heaven. 14:59:53 !tell Messenger_of_Heaven I told you I would take drastic measures ;) 14:59:53 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Messenger of Heaven that the next time I see them. 15:00:06 here's a thought: was the ESB Chat bot able to untell too? 15:00:19 was it just that none of us knew it existed 15:00:40 Idk. 15:00:41 Maybe. 15:00:49 (hmm) 15:01:00 wrong emoji 15:01:03 (thinking) 15:01:22 !tell Aiihuan (partyparrot) 15:01:23 Alex.sapre: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 15:02:17 Sad. 15:04:19 !tell Aiihuan <3 15:04:19 TheKorraFanatic: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 15:04:36 No. 15:04:37 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 15:04:51 Why do I have to add "Aiihuan" to my dictionary daily! 15:05:02 Welcome, D for dora chan. 15:05:23 -!- D for dora chan has left Special:Chat 15:05:31 add Sapre to your dictionary 15:05:31 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 15:05:45 Nope. 15:06:12 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:06:19 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 15:06:40 How is Aii still on! 15:06:43 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 15:06:44 o/ (nightmare) 15:06:47 Because she's amazing, <3 15:06:50 -!- D for dora chan has left Special:Chat 15:06:51 Welcome, Viventia. 15:06:59 o/ 15:07:06 I will be leaving in few minutes. : p 16:15:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:17:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:44:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:48:30 o/ 18:48:35 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 18:50:38 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven. 18:51:14 I'll take more measures :P 18:51:40 Korra 18:51:41 Messenger of Heaven, Alex.sapre wanted to tell you @ 2018-03-12 14:59:52 UTC: I told you I would take drastic measures ;) 18:51:54 stuck a stickly note to my computer screen 18:52:07 Yeah took me 3 days to convince him 18:52:09 did it work 18:52:46 !updated 18:52:46 Alex.sapre: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 18:52:53 !seen aiihuan 18:52:53 !seen Aiihuan 18:52:59 great minds think alike I see 18:53:02 !seen aiihuan 18:53:06 Alex.sapre, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:53:06 !commands 18:53:07 !help 18:53:13 !tell Aiihuan AiI! <3 Ly. <3 18:53:14 !seenon 18:53:16 !tellon 18:53:20 Oh. 18:53:24 !seenon 18:53:24 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 18:53:26 !tellon 18:53:26 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 18:53:28 !seen off 18:53:28 Alex.sapre: I haven't seen off 18:53:29 !seenoff 18:53:42 !tell Aiihuan AiI! <3 Ly. <3 18:53:42 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 18:53:43 ah non mods can't 18:56:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:03:28 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 19:04:22 True. 19:09:10 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 19:11:40 Welcome, Hart New Bob. 19:11:40 Welcome, Kuckoo. 19:13:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:13:28 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:13:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:13:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:13:28 Discord lagged again, Alex. 19:13:40 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:13:42 kk 19:13:50 !seen Aiihuan 19:13:57 !updatelogs 19:13:57 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~14 to log page). 19:14:03 DDLCWS is expanding, SF. 19:14:27 no shit 19:16:08 I'm sorry, 19:16:25 But swears are now forbidden from here. 19:16:28 kk 19:16:32 u cant swer here 19:16:33 Korea pm 19:16:46 Kocka 19:16:50 Korra* 19:18:15 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:22:59 Hey Alexx o/ 19:23:11 South o/ 19:23:59 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 19:46:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:46:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:53:18 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:53:30 PEOPLE 19:53:35 LOVE ME 19:53:59 oh shit we can't swear now 19:54:06 I told you about those caps this morning. Please mind them. 19:54:07 And welcome. 19:54:12 Thanks 19:54:20 Great to be back 19:54:27 I almost told the girl I like that I like her 19:54:28 And the no swear was a joke, lol. 19:54:34 But I chickened out 19:54:39 Rip. 19:54:49 I think she could tell what I wanted to tell her tho 19:55:00 Which just makes it worse 19:55:05 Im so nervous now 19:56:56 I so wanted to tell her 19:57:01 But I'm just scared 19:58:08 :sex: 19:58:16 -!- Flanimal4114 was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 19:58:17 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 19:58:32 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:40 Can you not do that? 19:58:46 I new u were there 19:58:47 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:59:13 Oh yes, I'm always watching. 19:59:27 hello mr "Yes I'm the guy" and then I tell you just for u to end up not being the guy and dobbing in my contact - Qstlijku 19:59:40 damn korra 19:59:41 SCARED 19:59:46 What about Q? 20:00:20 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 20:00:26 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 20:00:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:00:51 Hey (Robin) 20:00:52 He said he was my contact for some files I needed to get to a new company about an article when he wasnt 20:00:53 FALCO 20:00:53 WTF your alive! 20:01:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:01:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:01:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:01:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:01:22 Why are you so surprised? lol 20:01:32 WTF I just thought u was dead bro 20:01:34 WTF 20:02:02 I was just at school dude 20:02:08 WTF why? 20:02:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:02:18 WTF school sucks balls tho 20:02:26 -!- Flanimal4114 was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 20:02:28 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 20:02:33 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 20:02:39 Again, can you not? 20:02:50 not wot? 20:03:01 Make inappropriate comments. 20:03:07 oh okay bye 20:03:12 GTG BABES 20:03:13 Bye? 20:03:13 SEE YA 20:03:17 INTERNET DOWN 20:03:20 LOVE YALL 20:03:25 SUCK MY BALLS THO 20:03:25 Mind the caps please. 20:03:25 And bye. o/ 20:03:30 BYYYEEEE 20:03:36 -!- Flanimal4114 was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 20:03:37 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 20:03:38 -!- Flanimal4114 was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 20:04:07 He was acting weird to me in DMs 20:04:15 A perfect example of a lost cause, tbh. 20:05:33 Yeah 20:07:07 !updatelogs 20:07:07 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~33 to log page). 20:07:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:07:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:08:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:08:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:10:12 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:10:26 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 20:10:37 o/ 20:18:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:18:38 -!- HighCylon has joined Special:Chat 20:18:57 Hoi. 20:19:06 o/ 20:19:21 o/ 20:24:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:24:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:25:01 !seen Aiihuan 20:25:10 -!- HighCylon has joined Special:Chat 20:25:14 Come on, you can do this, Slendy. 20:25:16 O 20:25:18 !seenon 20:25:18 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 20:25:24 !seen Aiihuan 20:25:24 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 5 hours, 18 minutes and 17 seconds ago. 20:25:28 ; - ; 20:25:29 !seen my mom 20:25:29 HighCylon: I haven't seen my mom 20:25:36 Lmao. 20:25:45 5 hours is sooo long. 20:25:56 HighCylon: I last saw C.Syde65 16 hours, 12 minutes and 37 seconds ago. 20:25:56 !seen C.Syde65 20:26:02 Ouch. 20:26:16 He was here a lot sooner than that. 20:26:20 The bot wasn't here though. 20:27:57 !rate me 20:28:04 oof 20:30:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:30:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:30:58 -!- SmilingBrave has joined Special:Chat 20:31:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:31:32 !seen SmilingBrave 20:31:33 SmilingBrave: They're here right now! 20:31:57 Hmm blank 20:32:12 Nvm 20:32:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:32:34 How is everyone? 20:32:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:33:32 -!- Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Special:Chat 20:33:40 Yo Wiz 20:34:51 Did I do something that has me ignored? 20:35:12 No. 20:35:12 People are just busy. 20:35:32 Okay I thought I did something 20:36:36 -!- Arch Wizard Megumin has left Special:Chat 20:37:21 !seen SlendyBot 20:37:21 HighCylon: They're here right now! 20:38:08 Gg Highcylon 20:39:19 I swear this wordmark just kinda looks wrong and doesn't fit the theme. 20:40:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:40:29 Well I gtg sadly I got applications to deal with Game On 20:40:29 Hmm? 20:40:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:40:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:40:38 Cya 20:40:43 Bye. 20:41:10 -!- SmilingBrave has left Special:Chat 20:44:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:44:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:45:27 I'm working on a Doki Doki bot or the server 20:47:09 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 20:49:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:49:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:50:07 Test. 21:00:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:01:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:07:45 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:07:50 Test. 21:09:28 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:09:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:10:04 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:10:42 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:10:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:11:02 here 21:11:13 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:11:44 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:12:27 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:12:44 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:12:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:13:14 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:13:21 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:14:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:14:38 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:15:09 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 21:15:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:21:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:25:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:25:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:25:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:41:06 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:41:28 Hi, Q. 21:41:56 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 21:43:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:43:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:47:57 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 21:48:22 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 21:48:52 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 21:49:24 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 21:56:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:56:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:56:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:56:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:56:54 away on discord, kora? 21:59:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:59:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:18:09 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:18:37 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:20:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:20:59 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:21:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:21:37 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:21:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:22:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:22:22 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:22:52 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:23:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:23:46 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:24:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:26:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:26:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:27:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:28:39 yeontan - Today at 5:27 PM 22:28:39 i cant help myself but read your name as comrade furry 22:32:50 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 22:33:02 True 22:40:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:40:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:40:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:40:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:45:01 test 22:45:03 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 22:47:15 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 22:47:18 yoyo 22:47:49 Korra 22:47:53 I need help 22:48:06 WIth? 22:48:10 dm 23:11:14 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 23:11:14 !updatelogs 23:11:30 Oh yes, that ~0 was very important to add. 23:11:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:12:30 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:58 o/ 23:13:11 Welcome, C.Syde65 23:14:22 o/ 23:34:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:34:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:45:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:45:40 ! updatelogs 23:45:43 !updatelogs 23:45:48 !seen Aiihuan 23:45:48 South Ferry: I haven't seen Aiihuan 23:45:54 This shit is for the garbage 23:45:59 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:46:03 Kk 23:49:34 Hey South! o/ 2018 03 12